


Scars

by EvillyFriendly



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Scars, as well as some body positvity, in the form of thancred being a sappy bard, some slight body insecurity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvillyFriendly/pseuds/EvillyFriendly
Summary: The Warrior of Light has some surprising insecurities and Thancred is surprised how she could ever feel so insecure when all he sees is beauty.
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> I had this on my tumblr for awhile and decided to post it here as well just to keep the dust from collecting on this account.   
> I have nothing to say for myself aside from this being some really, REALLY self-indulgent fluff.

His fingers gently brushed across her skin. Remembering and familiarizing himself with her body. Five years since he’s touched her---felt how warm and soft she was.

He missed these moments, the ones where they laid with each, comfortably curled up in bed. Tangled lazily in the covers. Sleep tinging their senses. 

He had longed for a private moment for them since they had met again in Il Mheg. A chance to talk. A chance to just be with each other. 

He had not realized how touch-starved he’d become during his time on the First. Starved for her touch and starving to touch her. 

Honestly, part of him had feared he had changed too much during his journeys for her to ever want him again. It had been years for him and what for her---days, weeks? 

Yet she still accepted him. Still loved this grizzled old rouge.

Fingers continue to touch, fondly tracing the little scars on her skin, faded from battles long past. Each one a symbol of a hard won victory. His lovely warrior; he wanted to kiss every single scar, let her know how much he adored her.

But ever so bashful about them, Bellona never liked him looking at her scars. She thought they were ugly and unsightly. Always fidgeting and trying to hide them whenever he saw her bare. 

Her hand covers his. “Stop.” She whispers.

“They’re lovely.” Thancred said. “Like you.” He pressed his lips against her knuckles.

A snort. “No they’re not. Stop it.” She mumbled back.

He chuckles warmly. “There’s nothing to be so ashamed of with me.” 

“There’s nothing lovely about scars, Thancred. They’re ugly.” Bellona mumbled again. She pulls a pillow over her face and her voice comes out muffled. “I hate mine. I wish I could be rid of them.”

How he wished she wouldn’t let herself fret over such silly things. It was a surprising insecurity to learn she had. 

“But they are a part of you.” He told her. “And I love everything about you. Everything---every scar and every blemish.” He dreamily sighs against her neck. His lips brush down the sensitive skin at her throat. And then all the way down to her stomach were he places a kiss against a faded scar.

Bellona squirms, heat tingling across her cheeks. 

“What was that, my love?” He hummed, hearing her mumble something from behind her pillow.

“You’re embarrassing.” Bellona repeats, peeking out from behind it.

A single pale brow arches. “Embarrassing?” He leans close and brushes a lock of hair from her face. “Oh, my dear, I could become even more embarrassing if you’d like.” Still a bard at heart, he definitely could. All sorts of romantic and poetic words to make her face redder than a rolanberry.

Fingers dance across her skin, tracing the marks. His touch making her shiver. The man could hardly keep his hands to himself. He just wanted to touch and caress her and admire the intricate patterns on her body. 

“Do you know my favourite things about flowers?” He asked. And Bellona merely looked away from him, face a deep shade of red already. “They have their own imperfections. Some have freckles on their petals, some have dark veins, and still people don’t find them any less beautiful.” 

His eyes flicked up to meet hers. “Your scars are but lovely petals of a lovely flower. And don’t make you any less beautiful to me, my little winter bloom.” Thancred purred, leaning close to her. “Must it bear repeating every time? How wonderful you are to me, and strong, and clever...”

With each little praise, he’d kiss her. A peck on the cheek, upon her brow, her nose. And he took great joy in the way it made her blush and squirm. It only encouraged him, showering her in more affection. 

“ _Th-thancred_ , knock it off.” She laughed; it was was soft and musical to his ears.

She’d try to shove him away and he’d only kiss her fingers. Taking her hands and pressing his lips against her palms, her knuckles, each fingertip. All while he looked down at her with such warm fondness. 

“I love you.” He softly said and planted a kiss upon her wrist. “Every ilm of you, even the parts you dislike. I love them because they’re _you_.” Another on her arm, up to her shoulder, and then her neck. Down across her chest and her stomach. Her entire body humming with laughter and little noises of delight.

“You are shameless.” Bellona sighs.

His arms wrap around her waist and he rests his head upon her. “For you? Always.” And he nuzzles her, warm breath tickling her skin. “And I think you are perfect just the way you are, my love.”


End file.
